I Gave You A Kidney
by xEOx
Summary: “Cap, what happened?” The tone his boss carried wasn’t a good one, “It’s Liv. She’s been shot. Hurry,” was all Cragen said before he hung up. Mercy General’s a good fifteen minutes from his apartment.


**This is something I wrote last year. I have since taken it down, (along with my other stories) but recently decided to post it again. I corrected and added a few things. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed before. :) **

**I don't know much about medical stuff, but hey, it's called fiction for a reason. And, obviously, Dick owns them...**

* * *

He kept going over the past year and a half in his head as he sped down the streets of Manhattan.

There were times when they didn't speak to each other, and then there were times when they couldn't be separated. Things have changed for both of them.

His divorce was finalized two months after that night they shared on his steps.

She found her long lost brother months later.

He hasn't been on a date since the divorce.

She hid her relationship with a reporter from him.

He was upset about her secret. But, one night over drinks, she confessed she broke it off with the paper boy.

They started talking more, going out for drinks again, and even brought back Friday night movies at her place. They were happy and it showed. Going to work didn't seem dreadful anymore. The guys at the 1-6 noticed the change in the air and hoped for the best.

Eleven weeks ago, he finally got the courage to ask her on a date. Though she was hesitant at first, she'd accepted, and he couldn't have been happier.

As soon as the Captain found out they were dating, he immediately pulled Elliot aside and said in his most serious tone, "If you hurt her, I'll hurt _you_." The next day at work, she was partnered with Fin, and he was partnered with Munch. Permanently. And they were okay with that, as long as they had each other.

Tonight was supposed to be special. He was going to ask her to move in with him. _Why_ _not? She spends all her time here anyway,_ he thought earlier that morning. But the real reason, he knew, was because he loved her and he wanted to take the next step in their relationship.

It was just about six o'clock and everyone was getting ready to leave. He was perched on the corner of her desk, waiting for her to lock up. Cragen came rushing out of his office, "Fin, Olivia, patrol spotted Jackson's van at an old warehouse. They're sitting on the place 'till you get there."

"Sorry El, gotta go. Have dinner ready for me?" she asked as she grabbed her cell and gave him a quick kiss when no one was looking.

"Yeah. See you later."

An hour later, Elliot was in his kitchen preparing lasagna. The shrill sound of his cell interrupted his light humming.

"Stabler."

"Elliot, you need to get to Mercy General," his Captain rushed.

"Cap, what happened?"

The tone his boss carried wasn't a good one, "It's Liv. She's been shot. Hurry," was all Cragen said before he hung up. Mercy General's a good fifteen minutes from his apartment.

He frantically pulled out of his parking space and flipped on the dashboard siren. He ran three red lights and almost caused an accident, but he didn't care. Olivia was shot and lying on some hospital bed; he needed to get there now.

Seven minutes and thirty-five seconds. That's all the time it took for Elliot to get to the hospital.

Fin was waiting outside for him. As they rushed to the waiting room, Fin explained the whole situation, "We split up. She went to the right and I went to the left. Next thing I know, I hear three shots and see 'Livia on the ground. He tried to run, but I shot the fucker in the chest. I'm sorry, man."

Cragen was talking to one of the doctors when Fin and Elliot approached him. "How bad is it?" Elliot asked.

The doctor spoke up, "I was just informing your Captain that she has a GSW to the right shoulder." He took a deep breath and continued, "and two more to her kidneys. She's lost a lot of blood and her kidneys are pretty torn up, and there's not much we can do. You need at least one kidney to function, and by the way things are looking, she's gonna lose both. I'm so sorry."

"NO! There has to be something you can do!" Elliot shouted.

"There would be if we had a donor, but we don't." He placed one hand inside his pocket, while the other held tightly to Olivia's chart. "Even if we put her on the waiting list, it could take upwards of a couple years. Still, Olivia's best chance would be if she had a family member, or someone of the same blood type, donate."

Elliot suddenly flashed back to the Masoner case from last year:

"…_I don't even know your blood type," she said as they waited for the elevator._

"_A-positive."_

"_How 'bout that? Me too," she said as they stepped into the car._

_Just as the doors were about to close, he said, "I'd give you a kidney."_

"_Not if I gave you mine first."_

When there wasn't a response, the doctor took it as a sign no one was a match. "I'm sorry," he said and turned to leave, but something stopped him. Elliot grabbed the doctor's upper arm, "Wait! I'll do it! I'm a match!" he begged.

The doctor paused a moment and looked at Elliot. "You're sure?" Elliot nodded. "Then let's get you prepped for surgery!"

As he drifted of to La-La Land from the anesthesia, his last thoughts were of Olivia.

Eight long hours later, the surgeon walked into the waiting room. "Family of Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler?" he asked.

"How are they?" Munch asked. Fin had called him after Elliot left for surgery, and he arrived forty minutes later.

"They're fine. The transplant went well. But, I'm afraid you won't be able to see them 'till morning," he shook hands with the three men and left.

"I don't know 'bout you two, but I ain't goin' home. I'm sleepin' in the crib tonight," Fin said as he fished his car keys out of his pocket.

Munch nodded in agreement, "Me too."

"Alright, we'll all come back in the morning and visit," Cragen said as they made their way to the parking lot.

Around nine in the morning, Olivia awoke to find Elliot staring at her. She tried to sit up, but fell back in pain, "Ouch!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Elliot joked, but then turned serious when he looked in her eyes. "Olivia, don't ever scare me like that again." He paused for a moment, "They said you were going to die." His eyes started to water, "I couldn't take that Liv, I just.. couldn't."

She gave him a knowing glance, "I know, El. I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a while. "Wait, why are you in a hospital bed too?" Olivia asked.

"Jackson shot you in the shoulder and in the kidneys too. The doctor said you were gonna lose both kidneys. He said you can't survive if you don't have at least one." Though he didn't say it, she knew now why he was also in a bed.

Elliot had donated one of his kidneys to her.

Olivia didn't know what to say to that. So, instead, all she could come up with was, "Oh." Then she shut her eyes.

"Hey Liv?"

It took her a second to realize he was speaking to her. "Hmm?" was all she could manage.

"I was gonna ask you something last night after you came home." The slight nod of her head told him to continue, "It might be too soon, so feel free to say no…"

The way his voice seemed softer when he spoke made her curious, "What is it, El?"

"I, uh," he cleared his throat. "I… Would you like to move in with me?"

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, I'd like that."

That afternoon, Cragen, Munch, Fin and Casey stopped by on their lunch hours. They didn't stay too long due to work, but they were happy that Olivia and Elliot were doing fine. After they left, a nurse came to change bandages and bring them dinner.

When they finished their meals, Elliot looked over at Olivia. She held his gaze, for what seemed like hours, then smiled and reclined back in her bed.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she heard him call to her.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah?" she opened her eyes to find him sitting up as best he could, staring at her.

After a minute of silence, his face broke out in the biggest smile she's ever seen. "I gave you a kidney," he said.

She grinned and replied, "Only 'cause I couldn't give you mine first."


End file.
